Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU
Here it is! The Official Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU page! The Tundra-Centurion AU is a combination of the Tundraverse fanon and the CenturiRealm fanon, where the characters can exist in the same universe with their own unique stories, unique events, and endless possibilities! NOTE: Both Tundrathesnowpup and DJ.RJ.Centurion can edit this page!!! Have a Tundraverse or CenturiRealm character you want in the AU? Leave a comment or send a message to one of us, and we'll see what we can do! Summary The Tundra-Centurion Crossover Alternate Universe is a collaborative universe that combines Tundrathesnowpup 's Tundraverse fanon and DJ.RJ.Centurion's CenturiRealm fanon. Characters, backstories and all are included, as well as some overlapping locations. Most pairings with canon pups are not present to avoid conflict, only major ones are included. All canine and other animal characters in the AU are anthro. The PAW Patrol Pups bear the same uniforms as always, however as a distinct characteristic, unique to the AU, the pups will wear black pants, shorts, capris, or skirts with their uniforms. Despite this, their signature vests and jackets remain unchanged. Characters Tundraverse Characters Tundra's Characters * Tundra * Glacier * Blizzard * Arika * Corbin * Kailey * Kyla * Jiemba * Jarli * Harper * Maui * Cliff * Rupert * Cornelia * Roquelle * Valentine Smoky's Characters * Smoky * Trooper * Aryana Fuzzy's Characters * Fletcher * Rusty * Bentley * Twix * Topaz Rain's Characters *Angie *Brozer Mackie's Characters *TBD CenturiRealm Characters DJ RJ's Characters * Centurion * Steelbeam * Beryl * Frostbound * Primavera * Tierra * Umbravivo * Arabella * Saracco * Nicasia * Micaelina * Maximillian * Lux * Estela * Quill * Brielle * Durante * Toshiro * Nyxie, Liya, Keter * Jenara * Frostine * Vale * Aeliana * Sagitarii Other Fanon Characters Shado's Characters * Holley Vixie's Characters * Amazon * Camu, Rumberry, and Cayu * Sissone * Cherish * Pollyenna Mackie's Characters *TBD Canon Characters * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Everest * Tracker * Ryder Shared Custody Characters *Elsie - Tundra and Rain *Queimar and Nevasca - DJ RJ and Tundra *Kalina Iluka - DJ RJ and Tundra AU-Only Characters * Salvodor (Evil) * Emetto (Somewhat Evil, Redeemed) * Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers Mentors and Trainees Because this needs to be established for whatever reason... Mentor - Trainee Chase - Smoky Skye - TBD Marshall - TBD Rocky - TBD Rubble - Rusty Zuma - Kailey Everest - Nevasca Tracker - Quill Tundra - TBD Centurion - Holley Steelbeam - TBD Beryl - Arika Frostbound - Queimar Primavera - Amazon Umbravivo - Corbin Arabella - Cherish Tierra - TBD Saracco - TBD Nicasia - TBD Trainees will play a HUGE role in the Tundra-Centurion AU in quite a few stories! I have plenty of ideas, trust me! Pairings Due to conflicts of pairings in both fanons, these pairings are present in the Tundra-Centurion AU: Rocky x Tundra Chase x Skye Frostbound x Everest Centurion x Nicasia Saracco x Micaelina Umbravivo x Arika Steelbeam x Primavera Rubble x Kyla Corbin x Amazon Tracker x Tierra Estela x Jiemba Fletcher x Elsie More Pairings TBD Families & Surnames Relationships are in accordance with the PAW Patrol Pups/Underlined Names!! These will be updated as time goes on!! Valencia Chase Valencia Harper Valencia - Sister Fletcher Kaskae - Half-Brother Brooke - Mother Chief - Father Ziarre Skye Ziarre Maui Ziarre - Brother Cliff Ziarre- Brother Twix - Adopted Sister Rupert and Cornelia Ziarre - Parents Vatranovak Marshall Vatranovak Angie Vatranovak- Sister Valentine Vatranovak - Sister Bentley Vatranovak - Brother More Family TBD Haywood Rocky Haywood Smoky Haywood - Brother Aryana Haywood - Adoptive Sister Stonecarver Rubble Stonecarver Roquelle Stonecarver - Sister Brozer Stonecarver - Brother Kyla - Future Mate Family TBD Tideshifter Zuma Tideshifter Nixie Tideshifter - Sister Trooper - Cousin More Family TBD Zephyrine Everest Zephyrine Jenara Zephyrine - Sister Frostine Zephyrine - Sister Vale Zephyrine - Brother Tundra Aureole - Cousin Blizzard Auerole - Cousin Glacier Aureole - Uncle Espinoza Tracker Espinoza Topaz Espinoza - Twin Sister Tierra Amoravida-Espinoza - Girlfriend/Future Mate Quill Acquarone-Espinoza - Adoptive Son More Family TBD Temperance Sylvia Temperance Meadow Temperance - Sister Aureole Tundra Aureole Blizzard Aureole - Brother Glacier Aureole - Father Everest Zephyrine - Cousin Jenara Zephyrine - Cousin Frostine Zephyrine - Cousin Vale Zephyrine - Cousin Kaskae Fletcher Kaskae Chase Valencia - Half-Brother Harper Valencia - Half-Sister Brooke - Mother Athlone - Biological Father Chief - Step-Father Iluka Arika Iluka Jiemba Iluka - Father Jarli Iluka - Brother Kalina - Half-Sister Wächter-Veritate Centurion Wächter-Veritate Adelrik Wächter - Father (Deceased) Estela Veritate - Mother Aeliana Wächter-Veritate - Sister (Long Lost, Recently Found) Sagitarii Wächter-Veritate - Brother (Long Lost, Recently Found) Diederik Wächter - Grandfather (Deceased) Kalina - Half-Sister Stormwright Frostbound Stormwright Family TBD Cavalier Umbravivo Cavalier Velia Cavalier - Sister Arathorn Cavalier - Father (Deceased) Franciszka Rycerzfuego-Cavalier - Mother (Deceased) Maximus Rycerzfuego III - Uncle Arabella Rycerzfuego - Cousin Maximillian Rycerzfuego - Cousin Maximus Rycerzfuego II - Grandfather (Deceased) Rycerzfuego Arabella Rycerzfuego Maximillian Rycerzfuego - Brother Maximus Rycerzfuego III - Father Umbravivo Cavalier - Cousin Velia Cavalier - Cousin Franciszka Rycerzfuego-Cavalier - Aunt (Deceased) Arathorn Cavalier - Uncle (Deceased) Maximus Rycerzfuego II - Grandfather (Deceased) Lucenatura Primavera Lucenatura Lux Corazón - Cousin Brielle Lockheart-Corazón - Cousin-by-Marriage Nyxie Corazón - Second Cousin Liya Corazón - Second Cousin Keter Corazón - Second Cousin Locations Adventure Bay The classic Adventure Bay, the setting of the PAW Patrol series, as well as the location of the PAW Patrol's headquarters, The Lookout. Residence * The Entirety of the PAW Patrol and Trainees * Estela * Jiemba and Jarli * Emetto * Ryder * Mayor Goodway * Katie * Mr. Porter and Alex Porter * Sylvia * Meadow (Former) More TBD Whitecrest Small, tropical town on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, home to an assortment of endangered, white-crested marine animals and marine plants. Hometown of Beryl. Residence * Beryl (Former) More TBD Red October The ever-autumnal city of color-changing waterfalls and the best farms and apple orchards in the country. Contains a large population of firefighters and paramedics. Many movies are also filmed here. Hometown of Umbravivo, Arabella, and Maximillian. Residence * Umbravivo (Former) * Arabella (Former) * Maximillian * Fire Chief Maximus More TBD Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale A mystical forest and a small village of indigenous people. Inhabitants appear like something out of a fairy tale. Former hometown of Primavera and Lux. Remnants of Springmoor Woods is sealed off and Lightacre Vale is destroyed. Residence * Primavera (Former) * Lux (Former) More TBD Wildermount Cliff Once the capital of pollution of the country, now the capital of modern technology and revolutionary construction, built along the tops and bottoms of a wide cliff and home to the largest and most abundant mines in the country. Home to the largest street fairs in the country. Hometown of Steelbeam. Residence * Steelbeam (Former) More TBD New Estermere A city not known for much, other than the influence of Irish, Scottish, and English cultures mixed with American culture. The city is home to good food, a river and lake for water activities on Lake Estermere, and a ski resort on Mount Estermere. Hometown of Saracco. Residence * Saracco (Former) * MIcaelina (Former) * Durante (Former) * Aurelia and Flavia * Queimar and Nevasca (Former) More TBD Sunset Sound A town on the coast known for its lively nights, active days, and multi-colored beaches of pink, orange, violet, red, and white. This is home to a world-famous hotels, restaurants, and resorts with beautiful marine life, sands, and wonderful people. Hometown of Aethelbeorn Raghnildur and the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers. Residence * Aethelbeorn * Durante * Sissone * Tahir-Koa * Pollyenna * Meadow * The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers More TBD More Locations TBD!! Stories and Fanfictions Stories By Tundra Episodes TBD Song Articles TBD Stories by DJ RJ Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) (WIP) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) (Coming Soon!) - Pup Pup Frost Up! (WIP!) - Pup Pup Carnival! (Coming Soon!) - Pup Pup Matchmakers! - Pups and the Glowing-Eyes! (Coming Soon!) - Pups Get Frost-Burn! (Coming Soon!) - Pups March in Band! (Coming Soon!) Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Hymn for the Weekend (Jiemba x Estela Song) - Something Wild (Song) Collaborations - Pup Pup Knock-Out! (TBD) Gallery Tundra centurionAU badge.png|The official badge! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Collaboration